Together, My Brother
by Namster
Summary: A series of AlxEd oneshots. Because I'm too lazy to ACTUALLY put up chapters.
1. Against the Ropes

Edward looked down at his notes, his many, MANY notes. 'How long have I been writing this stupid military crap down?' Thought Ed as he opened another book and sighed. He continued to scribble down information until finally, figuring he'd gotten carpel tunnel, stopped writing to make the long walk back home to Al. Alphonse! Al was home! Edward remembered this and quickly gathered up the information. He opened the door, holding a large file folder under his arm. He opened the door and instantly felt the cold air sting his cheeks. He liked it when it was this cold. It was the only time his automail ever made him feel anything. Sure, it was a damn painful ache in his shoulder, but at least he could feel it. The snow scrunched under his feet as he walked home in silence. He heard footsteps behind him, but took no notice until two arms roughly wrapped around him. One grubby hand over his mouth, the other around his stomach, pulling him back. Ed was slammed, face-first, into the wall of a nearby ally.

"Unh! What-what do you want?" Said Ed, struggling against his captor.

"Come on girly let's have some fun…" Said the man, sliding his tongue down Ed's neck.

"NO! AAAH! I-IM A GUY!" Said Ed struggling. The man increased his grip and pushed Ed further against the wall.

"You're lucky I swing both ways." said the man. Ed noticed his notes, spilled on the road, and into the ally. Someone was bound to see them and come to his rescue! Right? Right?

The man started to suck violently on Ed's neck, creating small bruises and bite marks.

"A-Al! Help!" The man stopped momentarily.

"Al? Is that your lover?" the man laughed quietly and nibbled on Ed's ear, "Then he'll be outraged when he thinks you're with someone else" said the man, sliding his hands up Ed's shirt, to skim lightly over his chest.

"Brother... Alphonse... Help me!"

Alphonse looked up at the clock. '12:46? Ed was supposed to be home hours ago! I wonder where brother is.' Al walked slowly to the door and grabbed his coat, setting his book down. He grabbed a nearby ribbon and put his honey-colored hair up in a high ponytail. He walked out into the cold air and wrapped his scarf around his face to block the cold.

Al walked down the streets, calling quietly for Ed until he spotted a few pieces of papers lying on the ground near an ally.

Ed was ready to burst into tears when he felt the man starting to undo Edward's belt.

"Al!" Ed continued to plead. He heard footsteps coming down the street, "AL? Al! H-help me!" Ed started to try to wrench himself from the man's grasp, but again, to no avail.

Al was sure he'd heard his brother's voice. He looked down the ally way and was appalled with what he saw: his brother, pinned against the wall, flushed and close to tears, being sexually assaulted by an extremely unattractive man, far older than his older brother.

"A-Al!" Edward said, causing the man to turn to Al, smiling villainously.

Al reacted instantly by drawing a transmutation circle on the ground to create a cage around the man; just narrowly missing Ed. Ed limped over to Al and collapsed in his arms.

Ed woke up, warm and watched by his savior. Ed carefully lifted his hand to stroke softly at Al's soft cheek. Al stirred and looked at Edward.

"Good, you're awake. I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, brother…" said pulling Ed into an embrace. Ed wrapped his arms around Al and hugged back. Ed pulled away and looked al straight in the eyes.

"Al?"

"Yes brother?"

"I want to thank you for saving me. And before you say anything, I'll give you your reward. I know you've wanted it for a while now. And, truth be told, so have I." Said Ed, as he pulled Al in again, this time putting both of his hands on either side of the younger brother's face, and pulling him in for a soft kiss. Al was shocked at first, but kissed back when his brain started working again. He clenched Ed's shoulders and leaned in to his brother's touch. Al moved one of his hands and undid Ed's hair, letting the golden threads spill over his mismatched shoulders. Ed started to climb on top of Al, pushing the flushed boy onto a bedside table, and knocking its contents onto the floor. Al's hand made it's way up Ed's shirt to caress his soft skin. Al broke the kiss to skim down Ed's thin neck, stopping suddenly when Ed flinched in pain. Al moved away and saw the bruises.

"Nii-san? Did… did that man do that to you…?" It wasn't really a question, but it needed an answer anyway. Ed nodded.

"Oh Nii-san…" Said Al hugging Ed.

"Alphonse?"  
"Yes, brother?"

"Will you stand by me forever, hail or snow, good or bad, war or peace, famine or feast?"

"Of coarse I will, Edward" Said Al pulling Ed back to his lips.

The rest of the story… well, that's between the Elric Brothers.


	2. Cold Winter Shower

Al shivered as he brought the woolen blanket around himself. The power had gone out due to a very strong lightning storm, and it was winter… not a good mix. He looked once more out the window, praying his brother would come home soon. If Ed was home, they could cuddle together under the blanket, and warm each other up. He cared for his brother very much, seeing as he had been there for him everyday of his life. He had found the philosopher's stone and used it just on him, leaving him with the burden of his two metal limbs… metal limbs! What if the lightning had gotten his dear brother? He shot up from the couch and pulled on a coat, running outside in the rain. He was no more than two feet from the house when he lost his footing and fell into a large puddle, soaking him. He brought himself to his feet to see his brother, Edward, running towards him. As the older brother reached him, he took off his coat, wrapping it around Al, and steering him towards the house. As the two entered the house, Ed seated Al down onto a couch, taking off his coat and pants, which were now drenched and cold. Bringing over the blanket Al had been using earlier, he wrapped it around the boy, placing his own arms around Al to help warm him up.

"What were you doing out there, Al? Are you _trying_ to catch hypothermia?" He said sarcastically, but in a caring way. The younger boy simply shivered, then said in a quiet voice,

"I-I thought you might have been… hurt or something. It's very late,"

"Yeah, that damned Mustang kept me in late again," He said, scowling at nothing in particular. Al leaned into his brother's touch, enjoying this relationship they had. The older brother leaned his head on Al's shoulder, sighing, then wrapped the blanket around himself as well, cuddling against Al's warm body. Al in return wrapped his arms around his brother's neck as they waited for the sun to rise together.


End file.
